


High on Memories on the mountain

by CookeiWookei



Series: Fractures [1]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Revali is fucking dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookeiWookei/pseuds/CookeiWookei
Summary: Revali hates remembering things. He hates looking back on his past mistakes, or anything regarding what he has previously done. Though, after avoiding these memories for his entire afterlife, he can't help but start to remember things while sitting on Vah Medoh's deck, on a fateful, pleasantly windy night.Revali's experience of being dead, essentiallyVery Loosely Inspired by Too Cruel by zzariyoPart 1 of Fractures
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Fractures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021732
Kudos: 29





	1. Why must these things come in the night?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Cruel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942056) by [zzariyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzariyo/pseuds/zzariyo). 



> Heeeeeeeey, I'm back on my bullshit, eventually. So, AoC has given me massive revalink feels, and I decided to throw this into the world, because angst. Not to worry, though, in this story, like all good stories, someone fucking died. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant thank you to self_indulgent_authorship for being my beta for this intro, please check their work out! They have an amazing revalink fic called Shades of Blue, and also a great tumblr which is unapolagetically-asexual

It was impossible to tell how long it had been. Perhaps it had been decades, years, or perhaps only a few days. No, it was possible to tell. Revali just didn't want to know.

He didn't want to be reminded of how he failed the kingdom through his death during the beginning of the calamity, he didn't want to have the constant reminder that, despite what he kept saying about himself, all the claims that he had made about his greatness, he had failed.

Revali was the pilot for the divine beast Vah Medoh, a machine powerful enough to assist in the destruction of Calamity Ganon. He was a rito, a proud race of bird-like people who thrived in cold climates. He was the first of his kind to escape the curse of never being able to truly fly, to be forced to glide their whole lives, never soaring with their own power. Revali was the champion chosen to help save Hyrule, and he had failed.

Although he never wanted a reminder from the time, or the surroundings of the beast, he still had them. He still got reminders in the form of his own shattered memory.

The champion had begun to lose parts of his memory. It seems that the longer he remains trapped on the beast, the more memories he loses, but, perhaps that may be for the best. After all, he didn't want to remember that he was the cause of all of Hyrule's demise.

But, the memories that were fading were the ones he never truly cared about, the memories of his time alone, the times he was alone in the flight range, a training ground that was built for him, and a place that had come to be his home.

The majority of his time there was spent alone, training diligently to prove himself, to make people see that he was more than just a short, orphaned rito.

And those times were his most regrettable.

Revali sat on the deck of Vah Medoh, left leg outstretched, right leg angled up, his arm resting on his knee. A position hauntingly familiar to him. One that he took too many times.

He looked at his left hand, staring at the ghostly blue sheen that coated his navy feathers.

Even though there were definitely bad memories, a lot of bad memories, there were some good ones too.

Such as his time spent with the other champions, the other pilots of the other three divine beasts, and the princess of Hyrule, Zelda. The few people he had come to know as friends.

But, there was a certain group of memories that stood out among them all. A certain melancholy warmth emanating from the tiny pocket of recollations, all of which contained a common factor, the Princess' personal knight, and the wielder of the sword which would seal the darkness. Link.

Revali clasped his hand into a fist, raising his head to the wind.

Yes, the fifth champion. The knight that had always stayed by the princess' side, who was so esteemed just because he pulled a thousand year old sword from a decaying pedestal.

The insufferable prodigy, who only gained praise and admiration by pure luck, by pure coincidence.

Revali could still remember their first meeting. He could still remember the loathing that he felt for the knight when they first made contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr @gayscreamshornypeacock for more fics and stuff, or @authorsoru for my original works


	2. Who knew sleeping on stiff leather fucked up your back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali's memory of when he first met Link and Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello ello ello, out a little later than promised, but that was because I fell asleep.
> 
> One again beta-d by the wonderful self_indulgent_authorship, also known as @unapologetically-asexual on tumblr

Revali opened his eyes, blinking a few times before squinting as he looked up, the sun shining on his face. He scowled in annoyance, raising his arm to shield his sight from the rays.

He let out a soft grunt before sitting up in his hammock, which swayed back and forth with his movements.

Looking around the room, Revali sighed softly. He was in the same place once more, the same old flight range.

"Gracefully", that is to say, almost falling out, Revali clambered out of his hammock, the preferred sleeping method of all the rito. He stumbled a bit as he landed, regaining his balance before stretching.

He felt a sharp pain pang at his spine, forcing him to wince. He craned his neck to glance at his back, before realizing that he had once again slept with his armour on.

He let out a disappointed grunt, slapping his head into his open palm. This was the fourth time this week. Sooner or later, he'll cause himself lasting back problems.

Nevertheless, the rito powered on, bravely picking up a loaf of seeded bread. He put it onto the side of a small counter and began to craft himself a shoddily made breakfast.

In the end, Revali ended up making bread, fried in a neutral oil with a fish, of which almost all of the scales were intact, and as was the head and tail.

Among his many skills, cooking was not one of them, but, he had nobody else to cook for him, and so, he ate his depressing breakfast.

Combined with the back pain, and the breakfast that was hardly considered food, Revali was not in an incredibly good mood. Even more so now that he realized that he was going to train all day, and then repeat the same process tomorrow.

He let out a disgruntled groan before laying on his back, staring at the roof of the flight range's hut.

"Why do I do this to myself?" He asked himself this question, but already knew the answer.

That said answer was because he aimed to be the best archer in all of hyrule, and to overcome the genetic ability of his species, both of which, he planned to complete.

So, reluctantly, Revali got to his feet, and picked up his bow, custom made from the bowsmith in the rito village. He also grabbed a quiver of arrows, of which he had many, all hanging proudly on the walls of the hut, along with several other, standard bows.

The entire morning was spent training and maintaining Revali's skills with his bow, and his flexibility with its applications.

And so, Revali took a small break to eat lunch, as, even though he may train tirelessly, he was still a firm believer that one should have three meals a day.

For lunch, Revali made himself a sandwich with the leftover bread, and the leftover fish from breakfast. Needless to say, it was not entirely pleasant. 

It was during lunch, that a set of footsteps resounded from outside, trudging through the snow that was covering the mountain. Revali looked towards the door, and quickly placed his half-eaten 'meal' back on its plate before standing.

He headed towards the door frame, where no door was present, and stepped out of the hut to chase off anyone who came to disturb him.

Revali stood in the doorframe, looking straight at the princess of Hyrule. A young girl named Zelda, with emerald green eyes, long, golden hair, and a strangely coloured cold weather outfit.

Alongside the princess, stood a boy, about Revali's own age, he assumed. He had deep blue eyes, along with the same golden hair that matched Zelda's, although he wasn't wearing any kind of weathered gear. What, is he? an idiot?

Instead of any kind of sensible hylian, the boy was wearing a simple red shirt, with cyan sleeves, along with a black cowl, and a standard pair of tan trousers, with brown boots. The choice of clothing made Revali chuckle.

"Ah, Princess Zelda." Revali greeted the princess, taking no note of her companion. "What sort of thing have I done that warrants a trip from the princess herself? Though, honestly, what haven't I done that deserves recognition?"

At this line, Revali was internally close to throttling himself.

"Master Revali," Zelda began. "Hyrule is in need of your skills."

Revali raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why might that be, Princess?"

Zelda bit her bottom lip slightly before continuing. "We fear that Calamity Ganon is close to breaking free of its prison, and, we are trying to recruit people to pilot the divine beasts, and, I would like to request that you pilot the divine beast Vah Medoh."

Revali's heart skipped a beat at this. This was his chance, his time to prove himself to all of hyrule.

"I see, so, you wanted me to lead the defence against the calamity! A wise choice, princess, as you know my skills are unmatched on the battlefield-"

"Actually-" Zelda interrupted politely. "-You're going to be one of four pilots, there are three other divine beasts, after all.."

This made no difference to Revali. "Ah! An elite team, this is equally as good, so long as they can keep up with me."

"..and, Link, here.." Zelda gestured to the blonde boy. "..will be leading the defence."

This stopped the rito in his tracks. His head shot over to look at Link. 'Him?' Revali thought to himself angrily. 'He looks completely incapable! As if he would rather eat his shoelaces than tie them!'

"Princess Zelda, may I ask, why was he chosen to lead the defences?" he almost spat out the sentence.

"Well, you see, Revali. Link is my personal knight, and the one who wields the sword that seals the darkness."

This made Revali's feathers stand on end, puffing him up slightly, his anger now clearly showing. 'He was chosen because of a sword?'

The rito hopped down from the entrance to the flight range, making an effort to try and calm himself. He walked with a prideful stride, unlike his usually privated slouch. Frankly, it hurt his back, especially because of the kink in his back.

He made his way over to Link. "So, I'll essentially be backup for this simpleton?" Revali glared at him as he said that.

"No, the pilots of the divine beasts will all have a key part in playing to defeat calamity ganon. Please, Revali.. We are in desperate need of help. We do not know how long Calamity Ganon will remain sealed, and we must prepare for the worst." Zelda pleaded, clearly desperate.

Revali turned to look at her, his own emotions taking place of whatever sympathy he would have felt for her at the time. "I will consider it. How long will you be in the rito village?" He asked, his cold tone not changing.

"We will be here for three days." Zelda answered, a small pang of relief could be heard echoing through her words.

The rito turned to look at the blank faced Hylian, almost scorning at the lack of expression.

He then turned back to face the hut, showing the two his well armoured back. "I will give you an answer by the time you leave."

This response had him yelling at himself internally again. 'Why didn't you just say yes?! Who cares if you're slightly off to the side of this guy?! It's still a big deal, you moron!'

"Thank you, Revali." This earned a sigh of relief from the princess. "I will await your response at the inn." She then turned to leave as Revali ascended the ladder to the door of the Flight Range once more.

He turned back to where the two were standing. Surprisingly, the knight was still stood there, in the freezing cold, despite the fact that his cheeks and nose were almost blood red.

Revali was almost inclined to invite him in to sit at the fire, but refrained from doing so, due to his pride, and the display he had just given, along with the fact that.. the boy frustrated him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about him made him feel.. angry, perhaps even jealous.

"Aren't you missing your master, lap dog?" Revali called out to Link spitefully, internally face palming.

The knight flipped Revali a middle finger before running after Zelda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me @gayscreamshornypeacock on tumblr!


	3. Revali thinking about what to say is a mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali ponders about how to word his reply to Zelda, and then the chief of the rito comes in to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a gigantic thank you to the amazing self_indulgent_authorship, a.k.a @unapolagetically-asexual on tumblr, for beta-ing this for me!

It had been several hours since the princess had come.

Revali was now sat on the flooring of the flight range, his legs crossed over each other. He stared into the lit fire, the only source of light that he had in the dark night.

Thoughts flooded the rito's mind, replacing thoughts that he had already had there. He pondered over the request that he had been given, formulating a response.

Of course he was going to agree to pilot the divine beast, there was no doubt about it. Though, he wanted to think of what to say before he gave the princess his answer. He wanted to carefully think of what to say before he said it.

Unfortunately though, Revali was not very good at planning his words, and often just said what was on his mind, just going with the flow.

Eventually, he took a break from his thinking, letting out a defeated sigh as he leaned back onto his hands, staring up at the ceiling.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" He groaned. "I can hardly speak when I envision myself piloting Vah Medoh, finally getting a chance to show off my abilities to all of hyrule."

The last sentence made him go quiet. He had worked his whole life to prove his worth, his entire seventeen years of living finally brought him to the point that he wanted, but.. what now? He couldn't even think of a simple way to say 'Yes'.

Moreso, Truthfully, Revali was scared. This was his life goal, and, if he completed it, what then? He had no plans for after he had become recognized and adored, and that scared him the most, more than Calamity Ganon. The fear of him eventually amounting to nothing, even after he had achieved so much. That was what frightened Revali.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door frame.

Revali looked over, and standing there was a tall, leanly built rito. She was covered in snow white feathers, red markings coating the area around her eyes like a mask. Her crest was spindly, with small, round feathers at the end.

The rito was adorned with a black set of the traditional leather armour of the warriors, a feathered edge at her side, and a swallow bow neatly on her back, along with a head guard, adorned in a multitude of dimly coloured feathers, one of her own was fixed onto the side of the bunch.

Revali let out a groan as he saw her.  
"Nice to see you too, Oh great Revali." She bowed, addressing him mockingly.

"What do you want, Chief Myra?" He asked with a sigh, closing his eyes as he looked towards the fire again.

"I heard that the princess spoke to you." She began, standing straight once more. "Care if I sit?"  
"If you must." Revali replied disappointedly, not looking forward to one of the chieftain's lectures.

Myra sat opposite Revali, placing another small stick into the slowly dying fire. "So, have you thought of an answer yet?"

This response surprised Revali, causing him to sit up and look at her. "What? No 'You should take it'? No 'It would be good for you'? or 'You're the village's best warrior, it'd be a waste to miss this!'?"

Myra chuckled softly, a hint of regret could be heard from the noise. "No, nothing like that." She leaned back, bending her right leg up and resting her elbow loosely on her knee. "I want to know what you plan to do, what you want to do."

He looked at her. This wasn't the first time that she had sat like that, in fact, that was her default sitting position. He had come to know that from the seventeen years he had known her. Any other position is strange for her, it in itself was a bizarre concept, how could one only find a single position comfortable? Usually, she only ever sits another way if she's trying to act a certain way for someone else.

Revali had studied all this since he was a hatchling. After all, he was an orphan. He was the only orphan in the village when he hatched, and due to that, he was taken up by the chief herself. She taught him all that he knew, and, she was the one who pressured him to be better, always telling him to strive for better.

In hindsight, she wasn't the best of parent figures, and, she was most likely the reason that Revali was like this now. Though, her attitude has changed recently, almost as if she had switched personalities.

"Well.." Revali finally spoke. "I'm planning on taking the opportunity. I feel like this is my best chance to achieve my goals."

Myra nodded. "If that's what you believe, then I'll support your decision."

This line REALLY surprised Revali. To the point where he stood up. "Alright, what is UP with you?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" The chief replied, slightly puzzled by her apprentice's question.

"I mean.. this!" He gestured to her. "There is absolutely no way that you would ever ask me what I want to do. Not once in the time that I have been raised by you, have you supported me in something I wanted to achieve."

The room went silent, until Myra began to speak. "Revali.. in my more recent years, I've begun to realize that I'm not going to be here forever." She sighed softly, closing her eyes and leaning back more. "I'm getting older, my dear apprentice, and.. I've started to see that."

Revali listened, not saying a word.

"I was much younger when you were put into my care, I saw you, as a young hatchling, as unmatched potential, as a rito, a person, who could achieve so much, who could be an asset to the village, but.." She paused. "..I never considered your feelings, I never saw you as.. well, as you."

Slowly, Revali sat down, his eyes focussed on Myra.

"And, I regret that." She lowered her head slightly, staring at the greying wood of the stick that she had placed into the fire earlier. "I started to see what I had ended up turning you into, I saw that I had forced you into something that you didn't necessarily want to do, something that you were only doing because you were told you had to, and.. I'm sorry for that."

Revali looked at her, noticing a tear begin to well in her eye.

"So, what I'm trying to say, Revali, is that no matter what you decide, from now on, I will support you. Like I should have started, a long time ago." She stood up, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't have regrets like I do." She ruffled up his crest before leaving, with only a gust blowing in from the flapping of her wings as she caught the updraft.

"Regrets, huh?" Revali looked at his palm, slowly closing his fingers into a fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me @gayscreamshornypeacock on tumblr!


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali wakes up from a dream, having an intense feeling of loneliness, and so decides to go for a fly to clear his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to self_indulgent_authorship or @unapolagetically-asexual on tumblr for being my beta!

Revali sat in an empty room.

He was sat in a sturdily made oak chair, slowly rotting with age. In front of him was a table of the same condition, wobbly from the rotting.

Across from the table was another chair, made in a similar way, however, this chair was in pristine condition, newly carved and waxed.

Apart from this, there was nothing else that could be discerned. The room was a pitch black, with only a dimly lit candle set on the table.

Revali looked around, confused. When he turned to the other chair, there was nobody to be seen. He then blinked, and suddenly, Link was there, as if he had been the whole time.

The hylian was dressed up nicely, wearing a fine, white cotton dress shirt and black trousers, a pair of dark brown, leather boots, and a pair of gold and silver shoulder pauldrons.

Revali was also strangely dressed up. He wore his hair in one long, stylishly loose braid, along with a flowy, silk shirt that reached his hips. A large, unscattered dandelion was neatly placed in one of the dips of his braid.

The rito was exponentially confused. His confusion was only added to by the sound of a piano, played strangely, not like any way he had heard before. It sounded upbeat, and off-rhythm, playing in multiple successions of quick notes.

The fact that he knew all this made him internally facepalm.

Although the music was strange, it added a nice atmosphere to the situation.

Revali turned to look at Link, who was smirking.  
"What?" He asked him  
"Oh, nothing." He chuckled, leaning back in the seat.

Link stared at Revali for a few seconds before closing his eyes. "I hope you realize that tomorrow won't be easy for you."

"Tomorrow?" He asked. He still hadn't picked up the fact that this was a dream.

"Yup, you accepting the position of pilot, and all."

Revali scowled a bit, for some reason, hearing that face say that angered him quite a lot. "I see."

"You figured it out yet?" He asked him

"Indeed. I suppose that this is a dream, then?"

"Correct." Link sat back up, smirking more. "And, can you guess who I am?"

"Well, you're obviously that stupid knight."

"Well, yes, but that's only the form you've given me." He stood up, walking over to the piano that had appeared.

"So, what are you then?"

"Well, you could say that I'm the representation of your subconscious, mixed in with your deepest fears." The piano music stopped.

"So, you're saying that I'm afraid of HIM?" He scoffed at the thought.

"No, but you ARE afraid that you won't measure up to what he's supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" He asked him

Link didn't answer, running his hands along the ivory keys gently. He then began to play a nostalgically strange song, one that gave Revali a sense of deja vu.

The rito listened to the notes, his head swaying softly. Slowly, he could feel any kind of emotion fade into peace.

After what seemed like forever, Link stopped playing.

Revali fell backwards in the chair, opening his eyes in his hammock.

He blinked a few times, getting his bearings before sitting up.

His head hurt, which made him wince. At least he had remembered to sleep without his armour on for once.

He could have sworn that he had dreamt something, but he couldn't remember it at all.

Revali looked outside, judging by the amount of light, he could tell it was about 4am. There was no way he was getting back to sleep now.

The rito groaned and reluctantly got up, stretching out as he landed on the smooth decking floor of the flight range.

He walked over to the fire, now dead from a lack of fuel. He stared at the stick that Myra had put in earlier, now charred to a crisp.

Revali crouched down, shuffling through the nearby box of firewood until he found a small group that he could use. He brought them over, it was a small group, rather mismatched in size and thickness.

Carefully, he cleaned out the ashes and remains of the old fire, building a new one in its place.

He picked up a piece of flint, and a spare arrow, striking the rock a few times before it sparked up the flame.

The fire flickered into life, lighting up the room.

Revali let out a small sigh, placing the flint and the arrow to the side before sitting down.

The breeze coming from the updraft behind him blew onto his bare back, causing his feathers to ruffle forwards, and his messy braids to fly everywhere, causing the flames to flicker as it did, threatening to put them out once more.

This was one of the times he hated. One of the times that made him feel alone, which, he most definitely was, but, it was much worse during these times of loneliness, as if it were amplified, turned up to the maximum.

Revali desperately wanted something to take his mind off of this feeling, and so, he walked onto the flight range's deck, and took off into the night sky, hoping that a relaxing flight could take his mind off of things.

He enjoyed flying. It was one of the few things that he DID enjoy. It was one of the things that he considered himself truly good at.

The rito let the wind guide him, soaring around gracefully, happily. Simply flying, letting all his troubles blow away with the wind behind him.

But, he knew that those troubles would return in the morning, the day before the princess left. He knew that he would have to deal with these troubles at a later time, but, for now, he was just enjoying himself, and, for the first time in a while, he genuinely smiled. Just gliding on the wind, without a care in the world.

After all, Later's problems are for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr @gayscreamshornypeacock


	5. Bokoblins are mean :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali heads off to meet Link and Zelda to accept the position

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to self_indulgent_authorship or @unapolagetically-asexual on tumblr for beta-ing! You should absolutely go check them out!

Revali's resting time after his flight didn't last long.

He had since gotten dressed into his armour, and had his glorious Great Eagle Bow, along with a quiver of multiple kinds of arrows, strapped to his back.

The sun was already up, and he expected that both Princess Zelda and her dog, Link would be up.

And so, he prepared to meet them, running his words of acceptance through his head multiple times.

"Princess Zelda, I humbly accept your offer to pilot the divine beast, even if we will be led by Link." He recited from memory.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, walking over towards the door frame of the flight range before he opened them again.

"I can do this." He told himself, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah, Yeah I can do this." He tried to smile confidently, though, it faltered with his nervousness.

The rito hopped down from the flight range's entrance, flapping his wings once to soften his landing.

He looked around, beginning to walk towards the path leading to the bridge to the village. He chose to go the long way, rather than just flying over. He figured that it would give him more time to calm his anxiety.

He walked along the snow-covered cliff, his feet leaving clear prints in the snow, shifting the snow as he stepped.

The further he walked, the more tiresome it became, taking more and more effort to lift his legs with each step taken. Revali groaned tiredly, he would never have expected that it would be this difficult to walk through the snow on Mount Hebra, usually he would just fly.

Nevertheless, he proceeded, this was a good opportunity to take his mind off things, and also it was a new experience, making it not totally fruitless of an endeavour.

Suddenly, there was a loud, high pitched squeal in the distance, almost pig-like, but more monster-like.

Revali's head shot in the direction, immediately taking off towards the potential threat with a potential victim.

As he arrived, he could hear the slashes of a sword, beginning to convince him that he had been too late, until the appearance of the person in danger came into view.

It was none other than a blonde hylian, dressed in his inappropriately warm temperature clothing, carrying a sword that made Revalu cringe in annoyance. Though, this said sword was placed on his back, sheathed, unlike the vastly inferior soldier's broadsword that was in Link's hand currently.

The fact that he was using that sword instead of the master sword made no sense to him, surely he would use the most powerful sword in existence to fight?

He observed the battle from above, and, it soon came clear to him that the hylian was struggling. This was quite strange, after all these were only black bokoblins, surely he should be able to handle them, even with a much downgraded sword.

Even still, Revali decided to give the hylian his aid, drawing his bow and knocking a trio of bomb arrows. He raised a talon, striking the three alight before aiming, firing soon after.

The arrows landed perfectly, one between Link and the bokoblins, one behind the group of bokoblins, and one directly in the centre of the group.

The three bombs went off with a satisfying 'boom', leaving dents in the mountainside.

Link looked up at Revali, narrowing his eyes to make out the rito's figure, and then rolled his eyes after he had discerned his identity.

Revali swooped down, chuckling, landing just in front of Link. "The knight wielding the sword that seals the darkness, eh? Can't even kill a few bokoblins. You didn't even use that idiotic blade, perhaps you were lying about its capabilities to get your position?" Revali jabbed at him verbally, he wasn't sure why he was doing that, but, something didn't sit right when he was near this Hylian.

"Shut up.." Link groaned, looking at Revali boredly. "Why I'm not using it isn't any of your business."

"Oho! He speaks! Good doggy! Want a treat?" Revali's voice got higher, mocking the hylian with a smirk.

Link stayed silent, clearly getting angry.

"Awwwwe, cat got your tongue, knight? Well, no matter. You can be thankful for my intervention, without me you may have not even survived." He chuckled again, watching the boy grow redder in the face.

"Well, I'll be off now. I'm going to give Zelda my formal acceptance of the role of piloting Vah Medoh." He took off once more, flying towards the village, leaving Link in his wake.

Revali didn't look back, and, as such, didn't see the amount of distraught that Link had been put in.

The rito landed on one of the many landings in the large village of the rito, huts dottering all over the mountain, supported by the large, stone structure in the centre, naturally created, along with a multitude of sturdy, wooden beams that fastened themselves firmly at the bottom of the lake, and the side of the mountain, depending on the height and weight of the building.

The pathway and street of the village was as busy as ever, bustling with the foreign crowd, come to see the spectacle that is the village.  
People of all origins were going about the village's key parts, gerudos, zoras, hylians, and even a few gorons.

Of course, Revali paid them no mind, heading directly for the inn, where Zelda had mentioned that she and the knight were staying, opening the door as he arrived.

Upon entering the hotel, Revali saw that Zelda was sat at a bed, looking at a map that she had lay out. She was marking off several points.

"Zelda." Revali greeted her, rather rudely.

"Oh, Revali? What brings you here?" The princess replied, almost mimicking what the rito had said to her during their first meeting.

"Despite the fact that we will be lead by Link, I would like to humbly accept your proposition."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr @gayscreamshornypeacock!


	6. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revali consults Zelda about accepting her offer to become a champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha hey I'm back, please don't leave ur so sexy.  
> Yeah fuck off please don't crucify me I'm sorry for being gone for so long, been busy.  
> By busy I mean playing Skyrim and disassociating.

"Really?" Asked Zelda, looking into the eyes of the rito.  
"Really." Answered Revali confidently.  
"Hm, well, I'm not all that inclined to let you in anymore, 'great' Revali." She used his self-applied term mockingly. "Because, well, after all, I'm not sure that you'll get along very well with the other champions, if this is how you're going to be treating and talking to them."

What?  
What- what did she mean? How he's been treating the other champions? Does she mean that idiot she calls a personal guard??  
He didn't even say much to him, he only told him the truth about his thoughts, nothing the boy couldn't handle! So why was she saying this? Why was she saying that he 'might not get along with them'? Why did it feel like he's fucked up?

"W-Well, the great Revali doesn't need your pathetic champions!" He cried out defensively.  
No. Stop.  
"I will be fine without your pitiful little club, thank you very much! Good luck trying to find a rito fit enough to be the champion besides I!"  
STOP!  
"I'll just defeat Calamity Ganon myself! I don't need your fucking help!"  
STOP STOP STOP, YOU FUCKING IDIOT.  
"So you can take that little mute, idiotic knight of yours and leave. I expect to see you gone by the morning, 'princess'" He returned her title mocking, leaning in towards her. "Oh, and by the way." He paused, smirking softly. "You, and your little bitch of a knight can both go fuck yourselves, and so can the king, for a matter of fact, I think the whole of your kingdom can go fuck themselves. Please, let your father know that the rito will not be helping him in the battle against Ganon whatsoever. Tell him that the Hylians and whatever other fools that choose to side with them, will be facing that thing alone, unless, that is, you make me the leader of the Champions. If not, then, not only will I make sure the rito are not of any assistance, I shall also tell the zora, and the gerudo. Both of which we have quite pleasant relationships with, and, of course, the GREAT Revali knows that the ties between the Hylians and the Gerudo are quite thin right now, especially with the threat of Ganon slowly becoming public. You wouldn't want me to possibly give the gerudo some insight on the situation, would you?"

This all left Zelda stunned, the entire situation was a surprise. She had expected Revali to plead for a spot in the champions, to beg her to let him in, to finally shed his shell and show his pitiful self, but, threatening her? Not only her, but the entirety of the Kingdom of Hyrule?  
The ladder creaked, and up popped a blonde head, and a pair of cloudy blue eyes, staring at the rito that was hunched over on the ground. and what did he mean by the rito's connections to the Zora and the Gerudo? She knew Urbosa, she was good friends with Urbosa, and even sees her as a mother figure, ever since she passed away, that is, but, the chieftess never mentioned anything about the rito. Was he bluffing? Or was he serious?

The princess did not know much about the Zora, as she had only been to their domain once on a peaceful trip with her parents, but what connection could the Zora and the Rito have?

While the princess was in thought, Revali left, taking off and leaving a tailwind in his wake. He was about to strangle himself, he had no reason to do all that, the princess was of course going to see through those empty threats and have him arrested by the guard, or perhaps worse. There's no way that he would be able to join the Champions now, let alone lead them. He was stupid, he was stupid, he was STUPID.

He growled at himself to himself, landing on the deck of the flight range. He grabbed his bow, and released several bomb arrows at the targets in anger, each one releasing his rage with a loud 'BANG'.  
Why was he like this? Why would he say those things to the princess? Why would he say those things about the KING?  
He slapped himself. "Stupid! Idiot!"

He fell to his knees, his arms falling limp to the ground.  
"What am I going to do?" He groaned to himself, eyes fixed at the ground.


End file.
